


Never Change, Never Leave Me

by Purpleologist



Series: All Our Days [1]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleologist/pseuds/Purpleologist
Summary: “Did turning into Kuwei change me?” Wylan asks one night, Jesper absentmindedly playing with his ruddy curls.“You mean besides turning you into a Shu boy for a week?” He says with a sideways grin, causing Wylan to roll his eyes and sit up, lifting his head from the comfort of Jesper’s chest.“I mean more like… did Genya mess up?” he’s almost nervous asking,





	Never Change, Never Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know i just posted a wesper drabble yesterday  
> yes i know i said i'd try and crap out a second chapter of that  
> bUT LOOK SOFT BOIS CUDDLING  
> plus my headcanons *shrug*

“Did turning into Kuwei change me?” Wylan asks one night, Jesper absentmindedly playing with his ruddy curls.

“You mean besides turning you into a Shu boy for a week?” He says with a sideways grin, causing Wylan to roll his eyes and sit up, lifting his head from the comfort of Jesper’s chest.

“I mean more like… did Genya mess up?” he’s almost nervous asking, “We were working off an old painting, after all, plus your memory,” Jesper, for once, is the one to blush, but Wylan continues on, “and I trust her Tailoring skills, but… I can’t help but wonder if she got anything wrong.”

“Well,” Jesper thought for a moment, leaning forward to inspect his boyfriend’s face in the dim light of their bedroom, “your eyes used to just be blue, but now there are some little gold flecks that catch the light when you smile.

“And your hair,” he reaches behind Wylan and runs his hands through the back of his curls, smirking at the dusting of pink it sparks on his cheeks, “sometimes I look at you and I swear that there’s some black mixed in. But that might just be my eyes playing tricks on me.” He smirks and leans back against the pillows.

“Not to mention she forgot a few freckles.”

“You counted?” Wylan asks jokingly, relaxing to lie down again, arms crossed under his chin as he looks at his boyfriend fondly.

Jesper only shrugs with a lazy grin. “What was I supposed to do while we were on that ship besides stare at the most beautiful person there?”

“I thought you said you were staring at me, not your reflection.”

He lets out a loud laugh, “I’m not sure if you’re trying to insult yourself or compliment me, but either way, I commend you.”

“Thanks, I learned from the best,” Wylan tells him with a small smirk playing on his lips.

“Well now I _know_ you’re complimenting me,” Jesper says, pressing a kiss to those very lips, hand drifting back into the reddish hair which he loved so much to keep the other boy close.

After everything they’d been through, he never wanted to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> oh you're still here
> 
> okay then
> 
> jUST TAKE MY KRUGE AND LEAVE (kudos. leave kudos. and comments pls. i'm desperate for validation plus i'd like to know whether or not y'all are interested in another one.)


End file.
